leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Underground Ruins
|translated_name=Underground Ruins |location=Clay Tunnel |region=Unova |generation= |map=Unova Clay Tunnel Map.png }} The Underground Ruins (Japanese: Underground Ruins) is an area located within the Clay Tunnel. The Legendary titans— , , and —can all be found here, depending on which Key is active. Originally, the rooms of the ruins only provide hints on to how to open Regirock's chamber (which hint is available depends on if "the sun" or "the moon" is out), but fulfilling the conditions will change the great door into the entrance of Regirock's chamber and all other chambers activated by Keys. can be found in the Rock Peak Chamber (Japanese: Rock Mountain Room), which is opened when the player presses the A-button after walking 6 steps down and then 9 steps right, from the center of the panel just before the great door. requires the Iron Key to unlock the Iron Chamber (Japanese: Iron Room), while requires the Iceberg Key to unlock the Iceberg Chamber (Japanese: Iceberg Room). The Iron Key can only be found in Black 2 and the Iceberg Key can only be found in White 2; the key that cannot be found in one version can be sent through Unova Link from another game. A key can be used by selecting Unova Link followed by Key System after the title screen. If the player has all three Legendary titans in their party, can be awakened in Twist Mountain. It is not, however, necessary to use a trio caught in the Underground Ruins. Items Phenomenon |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Thunderstone}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Quotes Underground Ruins * During the day :"Chamber of the one that joins the sun in protecting this place." :"Two answers are needed to find the true path. Courageous one, let me tell you the answer I know. Check the ground six steps down and ● steps right of the eyeball. The other answer can only be found when the moon is in the sky." :"The world is split into two: day and night... ..." :"The protectors were born out of rock, ice, and magma..." * During the night :"Chamber of the one that joins the moon in protecting this place. :"Two answers are needed to find the true path. Courageous one, let me tell you the answer I know. Check the ground nine steps right and ● steps down from the eyeball. The other answer can only be found when the sun is in the sky."'' :"The world is split into two: day and night... ..." :"The protectors were born out of rock, ice, and magma..." Rock Peak Chamber :"Rock Peak Chamber" :"It protects this place with the power of rock." Iceberg Chamber :"Iceberg Chamber" :"It protects this place with the power of ice." Iron Chamber :"Iron Chamber" :"It protects this place with the power of steel." Pokémon |type1=Ice}} |type1=Steel}} Layout Trivia * This location is based on the Sealed Chamber in Hoenn, and the music is a remix of that location's music. * At the northern part of the chamber, there are rock formations based on the dot patterns seen on , , and . ** All three dot patterns are present at once if a clue is available, but only the dot pattern for the Legendary titan found in the current chamber can be seen in the chambers that contain the Legendary titans. * The three chambers share their names with the names of the Legendary titans, as well as three ruins in which they are encounterable in : the Rock Peak Ruins, the Iceberg Ruins, and the Iron Ruins. In other languages |bordercolor= |da=Undergrundsruinerne |fr=Ruines Enfouies |de=Unterirdische Ruine |it=Rovine Sotterranee |ko=땅밑유적 |es=Ruinas Subterráneas |sv=De underjordiska ruinerna }} Category:Unova locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Caves Category:Ruins de:Unterirdische Ruine es:Ruinas Subterráneas fr:Ruines Enfouies (Unys) it:Rovine Sotterranee zh:地底遺跡